The Puppeteer
by mikutza
Summary: Caroline wanted to save Damon. The cure was Klaus' blood. She makes a deal with Klaus. She will be his property for 10 years now on. Will these 10 years change Caroline, or Klaus? Will these 10 years affect them? Will she start to care for him, or it's all an act? Will he let someone to see through him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is an amazing story translated from Russian. I read it and asked the author to allow me to translate it in English. And only after her approval I translated it in English. So all the reviews are adressed to her not me. Her name is Mia Levis. She is trully amazing. She has an amazing talent. **

**I don't own TVD, and neither this story. repeat again: this is the translation from the original Russian version of the story "The Puppeeter." I published the Prologue and the 1st chapter.**

**Prologue**

Easy, easy plays he with the ropes

And her head she easily drops.

If he starts to tight the ropes.

She will keep the way the ropes he holds.

Quickly moved her towards him.

And she falls at his feet.

And he pushed her far away.

And she is dead, dead today.

Tomorrow he will bring her back to life.

And he'll gather powder of glass.

He will give it form and shape.

And in this perfect sheath his soul he'll breathe.

And will happen this for life.

As long as pulling the strings he'll be.

As long as she, her head will bow.

** Chapter I: The Beginning**

_**Klaus POV**_

_ "You are still here? You are free now,"_- I throw a quick glance at the clock and finish the sentence:_" - 37 minutes."_

_"I have no place to go. I don't now what to do,"_- you are telling me, staying still in the same straight posture, like a stone statue, without feelings.

_ "No place to go? What about the perfect, little pony town called MysticFalls?"_ – I ask being interested in your answer, arching my eyebrow while taking the glass from your hands. You even don't notice when I take a sip from your ex-glass.

_"There's no waiting for me there. Too much time passed."_

_"Yeaaaah. Ten years – this is just way too much time. Caroline, I started to think that you have learnt not to drive yourself into the frames of common sense of the common perceptions. I guess it was my mistake. But…these are no longer my problems. Leave. You will finally be able to see the eldest of the Salvatore brothers, and your friend Stefan, your adored girlfriends... Matt. Meanwhile you will find out how much time had they needed to forget about you and give up on you. Their lives went on, and you, you played the role of Mother Theresa by giving the best years of your life to me."_ – The poison in my voice is felt all around, encircling us with a thick cloud, as bitter as our entire time shared together.

_"Are you ever going to forgive me? Will you ever trust me? I want to stay Klaus. Not only because my previous life is ended, but also because I need you. And you need me, even if you try to hide it."_

_"I don't believe you at all, Caroline. Ten years, every single minute, I was trying to destroy that naïve little girl, which was so selflessly and with her unrequited love for the eldest of Salvatore. Or you are out of your mind, or you are really that dumb to consider that I need you. You were only funny. This is the reason you are still alive."_

_" You are lying. I was an entertainment for you only at the beginning, and then you became my friend. Don't try to deny the obvious!"_ – You are yelling so loud, that the air is vibrating because of your echo. Finally you look at me, fiercely removing the tears that fought to stay inside, with your little tinny palms.

_"You know what? I am going to tell you everything about all these 10 years, but from my point of view. I will tell you all the things I hadn't the courage to tell before. Just listen."_

_"Well Caroline, you have one night, to prove me that both of us have the mutual need to coexist further together. Prove me that you finally became a personality, not just a marionette, which always obeyed me, and dutifully fulfilled all my desires, my whims, just so your precious Damon could be happy."_

All this situation was so absurd. Who would've thought that you would actually want to stay? Who would've imagined that I will give you the slightest hope that not everything is lost? But I am not going to rush the things here. I don't need a puppet anymore. I need you all – stubborn, untamed, emotional, THE REAL YOU. A really long night is ahead of us, this is why I take a whole bottle of Scotch, two glasses, simply sit on the floor, crossing my legs, and point the place in front of me to be taken by you. You sat too, take the glass from my hands, take a deep breath, and you start with a quiet voice the trip into the memories of this entire history…

_**POV Caroline**_

_**USA, MysticFalls, May, 2010**_

_"All what you want. Just help!" _

After many years I will remember these words with a bitter smile, thoughtfully watching in one single point. It's so easy to say "what do you want" when you barely imagine the specific desires that peer the mind of your interlocutor. I, myself too, couldn't imagine that, deceivable assuming that I will only escape with a glimpse of information on his thoughts. I wanted so much to save Damon, that all the fears and the reasons that my brain was giving me were wiped, as I stopped them from forming a danger to my determination. I was so naive, imagining that I will be able to solve this particular problem all by myself, without Stefan's help. That I could help… When did all start? Maybe, from the first time we locked eyes, when I, was a naïve stupid girl, noticed the unbelievable color of his eyes and started to dream about our "happy and long, but really long" future together. Then that night happened. The night after which a string of days followed, which were for a long time wiped out of my memory. I remembered only that I love Damon, and I have to do what is comfortable to him. Further and further he started to barely notice me, and me – am I not a dull girl? I pretended to be happy and that I was madly in love with Matt. Matt is nice, his eyes are almost as blue as Damon's. It was good, really good, I truly believed, that the quick glances of the Salvatore in my direction were a display of jealousy. Then I died. I remembered. I understood that he could kill me. To save himself, to save Stefan and to save Elena. It hurt, and I started to convince myself that I hate him, that I will wipe this childish, this human, love, the hell out of my newly gained vampire heart.

I lied to myself. Aftermath I was going to rescue him when I just would've heard that he was in trouble. I tried to show myself as a mature and reasonable girl. I tried to be the friend, the helper for Damon, and not the intrusive obstacle. Nothing helped. Never. He longed for Katherine, then for Elena, had short romances, but paid no further attention to me.

When I found out he was dying, I totally forgot about those remnants of my pride, looking how to solve that deathly situation. And I found it. Your blood was it. And how did I think that it would be easy? Maybe because I have never crossed path with you, never was a part of the schemes aiming to kill you. I thought that by telling you that I want to help a friend it would make you help me, like a Middle Ages knight, just by handing me a beautiful glass filled with your precious and valuable healing blood in it.

But it wasn't this way. It was scary, when you came too close to me, taking a string of hair between your fingers, gently contouring my jaw line, my lower lip, my shoulders, my neck. You called me "dolly" and I felt that invisible net starting to surround me that it was more than enough just a glance of yours to make me do everything you would've asked for.

_"All I want? How old are you Caroline?"_ – Your smooth and husky, and beautiful voice asked me. If I wasn't afraid of those scary feeling of the chills and goosebumps which took control over my body, I would've considered your voice beautiful.

_"Seventeen."_

_"Just a kid, - you tell me thoughtfully, dramatically clutching strands of my hair from the back of my neck, throwing back my head so much, that tears start falling from my eyes, and the skin on the neck started to feel so tight that it seems could break any moment."_

_"You know what I want? I want to make some kind of a travel around the most beautiful countries for a couple of…10 years and you are coming with me, this is the only way your precious Damon will receive a little of my valuable blood. So... the verdict is?"_

In that precise moment I feel my world falling apart. I will never see my mother. She will die in two years and we will not even reconcile. I will always be for her that monster. I will never see my town, people that I love. I will not get to say a goodbye, I will not be able to explain them, I will not even promise them that I will come back. I will be forgotten. Totally forgotten by them. From now on, for 10 years, you will be for me the father, the mother, the God, The Evil, my master, my slaughterer. I hated you. I hated you with each part of my body, from the blood rushing through my heated veins to the angry clenched fist. Only time have shown me some limits. And in that May evening I only hissed between my clenched teeth:

_"I will go with you."_


	2. Chapter 2 Naive

**Hello dear readers. this speaks Mikutza, only the translator of the story and not the owner of it.**

**1st of all I want to thank all those 314 people who took time and read the very 1st chapter of this amazing story (which is not mine by the way, I am only translating it from Russian that belongs to a VERY talented girl named Mia Levis)**

**2nd I want to thank you to LedgersIrishCharm and windex2 who took some of their precious time after reading and made this story their favorite.**

**3rd I want to say another thank you to 1485Becks, LedgerIrishCharm, Moonchild1990, Safary Sunset, Swa Queen4055, TonjeS, tuzin and last but not the least whisperoflivingdead who started to follow this story.**

**I just want to ask you something: Please review, because I have to tell to AMAZING Mia Levis if people like her story, and to send her all the wishes and your thoughts.**

**I will post one chapter in a week, but I am going to visit my parents for a month, but don't worry, before leaving I will post 4 chapters(that'll be the number of the weeks in a month, because I don't want to have loans. Kidding.)**

**Well enough with the rant, because chapter 2 awaits for you to read it.**

**Chapter 2. Naïve.**

The sky is of a pale – yellow color. The sunrise is close. We are driving for some hours now. The process of preparations was very, but very short, now we are far, far way from MysticFalls. In the car I hear the rough voice of the some rock group singer; you are beating the rhythm with your clenched fingers on the wheel, speeding quicker and quicker. I look at your fingers, and ironically thinking that Vivaldi or Chopin music suits your age better, even if it is hard to picture you waltzing a Venetian waltz and kissing lady's hand gallantly. I only remember that your hands can make suffer. Nothing more. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. It could be my mother. Or Matt. Or Elena. Stefan. Bonnie. Someone from those whom I left without giving them an explanation. Elena sent me a message some hours ago, saying that Damon was saved. This is the only thing that matters. I will be able to suffer.

_"Dolly, give me that phone. It rings so annoyingly,"_ - you yell so loud to cover the beat of the music, stretching your hand towards me, with your palm upward. What can I do? Only to give you the phone. One moment later you throw it on the window, and innocently shrugging your shoulders you tell me:

_"Oops, is broken."_

I don't say a word. I just turn my head towards the window watching the grey road that is zipping under the pressure of your speed.

_ "We are going to stop in a motel for the night. Tomorrow morning we will continue our road. You know, I like travelling by car, but only for a short time. Soon enough we'll be heading to Europe. Any specific wishes? Paris, London, Rome, Berlin?"_

_"Why do you ask that? I don't understand you. I am not a fun companion to those from the dinosaurs' period. You said it yourself, I'm a kid,"_ - I ask that because this is the thing that bothers me for some hours, looking to your face.

_ "Looking a reason in anything is just absurd. Maybe I am interested to find out what are present girls capable of in the name of the noble purpose of saving the beloved ones,"_ - you answer to me smiling and turning on the volume higher.

_"Damon is my friend,"_ - I add, without understanding how did you find out about my weakness.

_"Of course, of course, a friend."_ – sarcasm being present in your voice, and I turn my head again just to avoid the continuation of this uncomfortable topic for me. The rest of the road passes in silence which allows me to just plunge in those deep waters of dark, but very dark thoughts.

The morning finally makes its exit when we finally get to a wretched motel on the side of the road. I have no clothes with me, I realize this when I take a look at the room. You enter without even thinking of a knock in the door looking on sides (so aware, like I could be able to create you a problem or something), you enter inside and throw a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt on the bed.

_"I am sorry Dolly, this is not Paris. Wear these. Are you hungry?"_ – you ask me as lying on the bed and clasping your hands in the back of your head.

_"A little,"_ - I look at you with some kind of precaution. We haven't talked on the feeding topic, and I have a bad feeling. And damn it how right I am.

_"Miss Forbes, I brought you the breakfast."_ – These words are said by I young girl while pulling the trolley with food.

_"The food arrived. Have at it Dolly,"_ - you say pointing towards the girl, which by the way has no idea of what is going on and continues to smile.

_"I will not."_

_"You will not? My Pretty little naïve Dolly…"_ - you laugh very loudly, like I said something really, really funny. Your dimples make you look some kind of boyish, making you look spontaneous and so innocent as a child, another example of Tom Sawyer, which prepared another prank. Is just in our case there is no "prank" there is something more scary.

_"No, I will not."_

The fact that I am impotent comes to me in that fraction of a second, which is more than enough, for you to flash forward to the girl's side and plunge your fangs in her neck. A short scream went out from her mouth, then she is silent being unable than just sliding in your hands, then you, with a lazy nonchalance drop her dead body on the floor and turn to me. Your lips are in blood, and a thin stripe of scarlet colored liquid slides on your chin, leaving a zigzag mark on it.

_"See? You ruined everything Dolly. Now, I will have to look for another meal for you. Dead people tend to have a bad taste. It is nothing compared to the blood of living one. And I would have no fun to let you to just starve. You are like a pet to me, and I do have the duty to take care of you."_ – Your voice is low and almost affectionate if only I wouldn't hear those words which have the purpose of humiliating me. If avoiding looking into those blue – green eyes of yours, which are in a bloody – red now and very devilish. If avoiding the fact that now you approach closer and closer to me, and I have no possibility to run or to hide.

_"But if serious, Dolly, this is the last time when you don't fulfill my order. I hope you didn't forget which are the conditions for which you exchanged the life od your beloved "friend" Damon? Or did you forget?"_

_"No, I didn't. I remember,"_ - I answer with the most silent voice ever. Your face is so close to mine, you touch my shoulders, and it seems that putting a little more force, which will be too little for you, and you are going to crush all of my bones. I clench my teeth to suppress the scream which wants to break out. I am so tired and I can't and don't want to even believe that since yesterday's night, when I decided to sacrifice myself to you passed only a few hours. I feel bad in your presence, you smother me with your eyes, voice, ever changing mood. Or you are friendly and civilized (now I know for sure that this is just a mask), or aggressive and mad, like now for example.

_"Good girl. Caroline…"_ - you say my name like tasting it, looking attentively at my face. One more moment – and you are already tasting my lips already with your kiss. And again, you are different, there is not the laziness or that restraint, both characteristics to your talking way. You hurt me, you force me to unlock my sealed lips, you request me to feel the salty and metallically taste on my tongue and to lose control because of my hunger, or to restraint my hunger. I don't answer to your kiss, I just have this need of blood that is why I, myself, sway on your lips with the tip of my tongue, I lick the line from your chin, letting you to take my face in your palms, just to extinguish this distressing urge of blood. This entire Damon situation brought me to the fact that I didn't feed for a while, and right now I have no brains, no feelings, just this urge to feed, which I want to satisfy. You push me from you, smiling satisfied and tell me:

_"Dolly, you have such a potential. Now rest, we have a rough night in front of us."_

You exit the room, taking the body with you, just to make sure that I will not satisfy my awakened urge to feed by you. You leave me alone with all the hatred and bitterness, with the desperation and contempt of my weakness. Apparently is so easy to break me… I slightly slide on the floor, take my head into my hands and whisper through my clenched teeth.

_"I can, I am strong"_.

Jut yesterday I gave you a promise, giving my years in exchange of Damon's life, I was sure that I will be able to overcome everything. I foolishly believed that my lifestyle will not be changed and the scariest thing that might happen would be the necessity to adapt to your quick changes of your mood. How wrong I was, when I hoped, that I will be able to remain myself and to not change my morals. I am not supposed to kill; I don't want to become a killer. And I will not step back; I will fight for the right to keep at least my soul intact because my body you have already taken it.

**Thank you one more time for reading this story. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**So please review, i have to tell the writer what do you think about her story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lesson One

**Hello again my dear readers. (Actually not mine, but Mia Levis' readers, the Original writer of the story, I am just the translator. I loved this story SO much, and I wanted to share this amazing story of Mia Levis' with all of Klaroliners.)**

**1st of all thank you to all of those 745 readers. Thank you for taking your time and reading this story! (Only I wish you to push that review button more often to get me inspired to translate it further(I want to know if is worth it for you and I want to tell Mia Levis what the others think about her story)**

**2nd of all I will not be able to translate for a month, and that is why today is a special update of 4 chapters of this amazing story written by Mia Levis (not me, please remember)**

**3rd of all I thank all of you who decided to stick around with this story further, but I do please ask you to push the review button, cause Mia Levis has to know what you, guys think about her story, being it good or bad.**

**4th I want to thank to all of those who favorited the story: LedgersIrishCharm,Soles in Aeternum,alliamisholdingbreathe, hlaqua and windex2**

**5th I want to say thank you to all of those who are following the story:1485Becks, LedgersIrishCharm, LightFiction, Moonchild1990, SHAH101,Safari Sunset, Soles in Aeternum, SwanQueen4055, TonjeS, bunnykay,hlaqua, loloangedechu,tuzin and whisperoflivingdead. **

**Chapter 3. Lesson One**

Outside is dark and a dreadful silence is felt. You walk like a true sample of a predator at hunt – quietly, no sounds are heard under your steps. Me, myself, I find myself interrupting the silence of this little provincial town with the click of my heels on the road. From time to time you throw quick glances towards me and parade me that arrogant smirk of yours. I didn't want to come with you, all day I repeated to myself the speech I would give you, demanding to give me the possibility to feed from blood bags. But you again ruined my plans. You didn't ask for my permission, my readiness or my will. You just entered the room, of course without knocking, again, grabbed my wrist with those strong fingers of yours, strongly held it and dragged me outside. Yelling it was foolish because of the presence of the motel's staff, and now it is too late to be sorry for what I have chosen. I will simply refuse to feed. And I don't give a damn to the fact that the skin is burning, and my tongue is dry, and right now it is very, but very hurtful to swallow. I have to be strong and still. I have to handle it. You stop so suddenly, that I don't even realize that you are no longer by my side only after a few steps, a second after I turn towards you and look at you. You are studying something very thoroughly, and following the moves of your body I notice that you laid your eyes on a couple making out on a bench in the park. You turn your head, look at me, smile at me and point me towards that couple.

"There's the dinner. You are not going to show me your whims again, do you?" You come to me the closest possible way, there are just a few inches between our lips, and I can't, I can't take my eyes of them, like I was compelled or hypnotized by your voice.

"Of course I liked the way you fed the last time, but I'm afraid this is just too long and ineffective. You are hungry, aren't you?"

You are speaking slowly, the tone of your voice has now more and more huskiness, that is why I obey you and look towards that couple. When you make a circle around me and stop so close behind me and put your chin on my shoulder while clutching my belly with your arms.

"Does it hurt you, Dolly?"

You tickle my neck with the air coming from your mouth, and then you place a light kiss on it. I have no will, no force to fight back, and I start to lose that human guise, that I've tried to save, given all the desire to cut my blood thirst which starts to rise like fire in the chimney which grows because of added benzene.

"It is so easy to stop the pain. You just have to take what is needed for that. Come on, decide already. Never be sorry. All the world is your, remember this forever."

"Let me, please, let me feed from blood bags. I don't want to feed this way"

I don't know what moment my eyes started to tear. Tears that tangled my look towards that couple, which by the way just continued to stay on that bench, not even realizing that 10 meters away their destiny is on stake.

"We don't have here an embassy of Red Cross for thirsty vampires. And even if it was, I wouldn't start spending my time looking for it, because we are surrounded everywhere by food. You are not a pet dog, girl; you are a predator, a hunter. You have to act properly to that. But…if you don't want, maybe I'll have to take you back to Mystic Falls and pay a visit to our beloved Salvatore brothers? Or maybe better your mother?"

The last sentences you say more for yourself, and I don't understand what their purpose is. And I lose again, my fear for those people I care, my hunger, and my insecurity. And I realized the purpose of your sentences. But you laugh, you laugh behind me, and I feel as your lips leave a cold trail on my hot fire neck. It feels nice, but only if not to remember who you are.

"Well, be it your way then."

Saying those words I unclench your fingers from around my belly, and you unclench them too, leaving me out of your embrace. I go to that bench very slowly as I feel your eyes making a hole through me. I froze in front of the couple, not realizing that my cheeks are full of tears, and my lips are trembling. I killed before, but never with intention, I never realized that I break someone's life, soul, destiny. The guy is the first to notice me, he asks me woriedly if there is something wrong, and I find myself shaking my shoulders. My strength, or power, or will allows me to just shake my head and faintly whispe.r

"I am sorry."

The taste of blood can't be compared. It's warm, and it seems to me that it brings my dead body back to life. Somewhere between the consciousness' thoughts, there is a sluggish one which tells me that the pleasure will be soon gone and it will be replaced by a hate towards myself because of my impulses. But right now, right in this moment and right in this place I don't care, I am not afraid of the almost dead goy's body struggling to escape from my steal holding, neither depressed and woeful shriek of that girlfriend of him, neither that arrogant chuckle near me, doesn't stop me…

The hunger is fading; the body in my hands is already cold, dead eyes look in the sky and seeing nothing. I slowly let it fall on the road, sitting near and giving a damn on the fact that my jeans would become dirty. I don't care about them, my face is already covered in blood, my hands are already covered in blood, little blood drops fall on my white shirt and only a few stripes of blood fall from my chin on the road. You, in contrast with me, are gallant, accurate, and even careful. You start to lick the blood from the dead girl's wounded neck, you gently stroke her hair. This picture is so misunderstood by me, and it scares me the same time, that I can't even look at you. I jump on my feet and start to walk ahead of you. I don't even notice if I took the right way, I run, I run to avoid that dead look from that guy's face. That dead guy's look killed by me. I run to escape that dead guy's look and the winning look from your eyes.

"Going somewhere, Dolly?"

Then you appear in front of me, like rising from underground, or better said from hell, proving again that those centuries of experience of yours will allow you to always, but always, be ten steps ahead of me. You are perfectly clean. There is not even a shadow of blood on you, just your hair is a little ruffled – making you to look a little boyish.

"I hate you! I will never do it again! Never! Do you hear me? I will not allow you…"

You don't let me finish talking, as I feel myself pinned to a wall so hard that I think that there will be a mark on the brick walls of that building. You are squeezing my neck so hard that even if I open my mouth to catch a sip of air.

"You won't let me? My silly little girl…"

In those, apparently kind words, there is such a hate, such a rage, that the only thing that I can is only to whimper hopelessly, staring at your face. I expect anything from you: a torn heart, a broken neck, a strong hit, but not this. Not your hands ripping my shirt, not your lips covering mine. And I try, I try to fight back – because this is the only thing that still reminds me of that humanity, that I am still human and not a simple powerless animal, not a "Dolly" which you can play whenever you want and however you want. This is so silly, so unreal, it seems to me like it is some kind of a parody or better said a comedy theatre, and I laugh, sobbing sometimes when I realize that my strong and fierce attempts to fight you back look so trifling to you. This is so funny. You wet my lips again; you forcibly thrust your tongue in my mouth, licking each part inside of my mouth. You are not bothered by desperate babble; you are not bothered by my hysterical shivering which took the control of my body. And in that very moment when I feel like the salvation will never come, that one second and you will throw me on the road and take advantage, but no, you again surprise me when you put some space between us, incline your head and tell me

"I don't recall you calling me by name. What is my name Dolly? Pronounce it, Dolly."

"Klaus…" I don't contradict you because I am too scared to show some fortitude.

"Hmm, this is better"

You depart from me, like nothing happened, like you didn't kiss me a moment ago or like you didn't almost rape me.

"I hope you learned your lesson. If your tantrums will repeat ever again, I will have to use my heavy artillery. Come on. Let's go."

You walk in front of me, not even looking back to see if I am following you. You don't do that because you realize, no not realize, you are sure that the events that happened moments ago stopped me from showing my tantrums. At least for today.

"By the way, think of an excuse for the motel to explain them why are you appearing only in a bra.


	4. Chapter 4 You're hurting me

**This is the 4th chapter of Mia Levis' story, The Puppeteer. I am only the translator of this story (she kindly aproved me to translate the story.)**

**Thank you one more time for sticking around with this story. Hope you will like where the story is going.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 4. You're hurting me.**

The following days pass as in a dream. An infinite road, motels, unmemorable numbers, night hunting. A lot of blood. Empty dead stares of the dead victims. Some kind of an unbearable agony, pity and enravishment, altogether mixed in one single me. I start being like you. I start to become you, your shadow, your doll. Some more days and I am almost dead. I forgot who I am. This is so scary and it hurts so much. It is excruciatingly painful. Right now we are in San – Francisco, tomorrow another flight is waiting for us. I don't even know where are we heading to, I only know that somewhere in Europe. This is so far, over the ocean, where are no relatives, where the sun shines differently, and where I will feel myself utterly lost and alone. Dependable. Dependable on you. There passed some time since I stay on the edge of the bed listening to your steps from the other room. In the morning you said you are going somewhere thorough the day. For the first time in these days I will be able to be alone with myself. The door of your room closes as I hear your steps fading away as you walk away. I stay still only to wait a few minutes to be passed, to hear a noise or something, and when I don't hear it I throw myself to the phone on the table. Tomorrow I will not have such a possibility, tomorrow I will lose even the last connection with my beautiful mother town.

The beeps are lasting far too much time, then the machine answers.

"Mom this is me Caroline. I am fine, now I…"

Your fingers squeeze my wrist so badly, so strongly, so painfully, that the phone falls from my hands, it falls on the tiled floor. My bones are trembling and maybe falling apart in tens of pieces, but you don't seem to notice it, you don't let go of my hand, you just slowly step on the phone, breaking it in millions pieces… as my entire life.

"Dolly, what do you thinkyou are doing? Tsk-tsk… How about your cutie, Damon? Did you change your mind on saving him? You want to go back? Do you want?! We can visit your mother together, I think she will be very happy to see you! So, let's go then in MysticFalls if you want it so hard!"

Your voice is so low, you talk to me as with a naïve little girl, this is why I feel even more scared, if it was possible, of the realization that you are truly capable of taking everyone I love. I shake my head as a no, sobbing and crying and choking in my tears caused by my hand which was squeezed by you, but you still hold my hands into yours and squeeze them further.

"No, no I don't want…I will not…I will never do that again."

Only God knows how humiliating it feels to plead you, to beg you. This is so not me, so not everything I tend to, I aspire to. But sometimes there is no other door to choose, and when in front of my eyes it seems to appear blackness, the only thing that remains to do is to beg you. And cry, and beg. Cry and beg.

"Oh my little Dolly, of course you will not. My little naïve…"

You pull me closer to you and with the other hand you take that strand of hair and tuck it behind my ear, your fingertips draw my cheeks, wiping away the tears that made their way on the cheeks. You look at me with those angelic eyes of yours, and I don't know what to expect – death or pardon.

And you answer my thoughts in that very moment when you grip your fingers on my neck. You finally let go of my hand, only to push me towards the bed, meters away of me. You push me lightly on my shoulder, but enough for me to fall on the soft mattress of the bed. As falling I try to search in your eyes something that will tell me what the next step will be.

"What are you doing?"

I caught myself asking you as I watch you unbuttoning your shirt as if it was something normal for you.

"You are a beautiful doll. And I love tears so much, and when someone tells me "Please I will never do that again" there is something primitive, exciting about it – the power of the man over a woman, the power of the strong one over a weak one."

I don't understand your answer, and it isn't even needed to understand it, because you managed to take off your shirt and unbuckle your black jeans…I just crawl away to the front of the bed, pulling my knees to my chest and embracing them with my shivering hands.

"Klaus"

To pronounce your name it gets easier and easier by each time.

"Stop! You are not going to do it, are you? What are you going to do? "

You are so ruthless in your moves, so confident in yourself, so unfathomable, that you don't see the point to explain it to me, to a little silly girl.

Only a second is enough for you to catch me, and my intention to use that faint of hope to break free in the lobby of the motel disappears. You drag me of hair, grip my back tight to your naked chest and whisper with that purring intonation of yours in my ear:

"Naughty… That what's I like about you, Dolly. I don't even want you to become one of those restrained and tamed, and humble. Let's find out how much strength do you have in yourself, sissy."

And I realize that I don't have it, strength, I feel my powers leaving my body so quickly, too quick that it makes me sick at the thought how easy did you break me, how easy was your win. You kiss my neck; lick my vein with your skilled tongue tracing patterns, slightly marking your territory with your fangs, leaving pinkish traces on my pale skin. You stop my desperate attempts to escape, using one hand, and I feel myself like an adder in the oven, burning in the agony mixed with pain, hate and fear, and having not even a slight chance to fight back and to defend my dying soul. Only when I manage to hit you in the stomach with my elbow, you growl furiously, biting the skin on my neck, and I just, I just sobb painfully being poisoned by your bite.

In that moment I believe death was a mercy. I even caught myself wishing you to pin me against a corner, like spoilage, or like trash, and you will allow me the luxury to rot alive. Of course you do the opposite. In a jerk you turn me to face you, and with a quick move you bite your lower lip and the red blood starts to pour down your chin. You eye me with those red eyes of yours with amber flashes in them, and force your lips over mine. This is not a kiss. This is violence. This is a simple demonstration of your force and your power.

I don't remember how did I get on the bed, I am not able to perceive the taste of your blood, I don't understand when you bite my lip, mixing blood altogether, forcing me to work off my fury and my rage with the help of those bites, or with the help of those nails scratching your back, or in that radent growl heard between my teeth, or when your bloody red hands slide on my body tearing, pulling, exposing… All my attempts to stop you are so pathetic… By only squeezing my hand you make me choke in my own pain, while you continue to reign over my body.

"Don't, please don't…"

I wheeze with the remnants of my powers, ragingly tugging the sheets with my painted in blood hands. For a few moments you watch me attentively like really thinking to let me go. Of course, this is just a self – deception, because I feel your hands sliding from my shoulders towards my breasts, towards my belly, your hands feeling like home when they control my flesh. You don't hurt me physically, but the moral pain and destruction is way more scary. You bend your face over mine, at an almost kiss distance, and whisper just 4 words.

"Get used to it"

And you enter me with a smooth and even careful (Oh my God, what an irony!) move.

The doll is frozen in place.

The doll is soulless.

Her heart isn't beating

She is not hurt.

But I am hurt. And your each move, each thrust, each moan that escapes your lips is cursed by me. God damn you, Klaus. I will never forgive you.

***  
**Japan, Tokyo, May 2020; hour 23:27**

"Hmm…Don't you think Caroline that we can stop at this specific moment? I never was sorry for you. Do you understand that Caroline? Never."

We are lying on the marble floor facing the black attic. Just half of an hour passed, just half of an hour in which you managed to remind me about the first days of our mutual co-existence. Your head rests on my chest, a strand of hair cuddles my cheek, and I feel the aroma of freesias. You love freesias. You love sunrise, melodramas, milkshakes and walking barefoot in Hyde Park in London. You love millions of things that make you smile. And I love your smile, your laughter, your moves and hearing my name escaping from your lips.

"You're lying Klaus. Don't even try to escape. My confession just started. Let's remember Paris…"


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Acquaintance

**So here comes the 5th chapter. This is more of a filler chapter, but is very important to get a view on the entire picture. **

**I see that nobody likes the story, cause no one reviews. I know I am whining about reviews, but I want to tell to amazing Mia Levis that her story is read, and liked/ disliked, and reviewed and so on.**

**So please take your time to review.**

**In case I forgot to say it before I do not own anything. I do not own TVD. I do not own characters of TVD. I do not own this story (because it was written by Mia Levis, who kindly allowed me to translate it, so if you type a review, type it to make her know what do you think about her story)**

**Thank you to those who still are here and reading this story.**

**Chapter 5 Strange Acquaintance**

Paris meets us with its grey clouds, cold drizzle and piercing wind. I am happy to hide on the backseat of the cab and to burry my head on the cold window of the taxi and watch indifferently the disappearing streets. You stay near me and look at me. I don't see you watching me, I just feel it. Who had ever thought that I will be able to "learn" to feel your look on me?

That morning, in San – Francisco, you entered in my room as nothing happened, threw my clothes on the bed (I hope those are not the clothes of your victims), mentioned the plan of our trip and went away. During the flight I pretended to be sleeping, not even realizing how to survive in your presence, how to breathe, how to think. You took everything from me… Soul, pride, freedom, family, body…

Now we stop in front of an empire style building. The taxi – driver opened the door of the taxi, and I get off of the car walking slowly under the rain with a questionable look on my face addressed to you.

"Is this another motel?"

These are the first words I address you after that night. You look at me so confused, then you laugh almost kindly and answer to me.

"Of course not, this is my house. Let's go. Don't be shy, enter"

You grab the wrist of my hand with your fingers, again, and drag me to follow you. We don't manage to climb up the porch, when the door opens and in front of us appears a woman looking as if she was 40 years old.

"Klaus, you son of a bitch, I asked you not to bring food here! I am sick of cleaning the floor!"

"Blaith, she is not food. And this is how you manage to greet me after 2 years of non-seeing each other? You could greet me better. By the way, you look wonderful!"

Your speech is followed by a hint of a smile, then I see you hugging the woman and kissing her cheek.

"Menteur! Qui est cette fille?*"

I don't understand a word from those said by that brunette. I stayed on the porch of the house. The house looks so luscious, fine and with very correct forms, I noticed that trying to distract myself from the discussion that, obviously, you want to hide from me when I observe you start speaking in French again.

"Elle est belle, oui?**"

I feel the questioning tone in your phrase, that's why I look at you, kinda feeling that the talk is about me.

"Oui, elle est mignonne. Mais qui est-elle pour vous?*** "

"Juste un jouet, Blaith. Je serai de retour bientôt. S'occuper d'elle.****"

You turn to face me, finally remembering of my presence and tell me:

"Dolly, this is Blaith. Now I am going to leave you, but please behave. And… welcome."

The last words are accompanied with your hands opening the door and exposing to me the beauty of the hall. I could become a stone because of that beauty, but of course you wouldn't notice because you disappeared, but Blaith took my hand and entered me the house asking me.

"Your name is Dolly?"

"Oh, no, my name is Caroline."

"Caroline? Well then, I feel like we are going to become friends. We will befriend together against Nick. And now ma chérie******, let's show you the house. I live here for tens of years now."

Blaith continues to talk as I feel warmth in her hands and I understand that she is human. Interesting, are you compelling her? Maybe, you hold her here to feed on her? I have more questions to ask than answers to get, but right now I am too absorbed by the beauty of your house and by the amazingly enchanting voice of this French accompanying woman, to ask those interesting to me questions.

"And this is your room."

Blaith opens the oak door to a room and I realize, one more time, that you have an amazing taste and style.

"Well Caroline, you rest, I will come later on to see you."

"Blaith, … is there someone else to live here with you and… Klaus?"

I ask this question too quiet and when Blaith almost exited the door, but she heard me and returns looking wondering at me and tells me

"Of course not, Nick loves this house too much to let anyone live here."

These answer is followed by her exit, leaving me alone with my thoughts about future.

The night covers Paris, coloring the grey of the pavement in a shade of orange. The air smells coffee, cinnamon and freedom. I look at the road, at the bridge over the river and try to remember all of my child dreams. I wanted to be in Paris with the loved one. I wanted to wander on the streets, holding hands, laughing and kissing. Wanted to love and to absorb love, with each part of my body, from the atmosphere brooding this town.

"Tomorrow I will show you the city. Is the room to your liking?"

I didn't hear when you entered. Is this still surprising to me? You proved me once how quietly you can move.

"It's beautiful, thanks"

I say trembling and hugging my shoulders with my hands. After the shower I didn't get dressed. I didn't want to wear the previous clothes and I had nothing other to wear, unless the towel wrapped around me, which barely reached my hips. I was cursing everything that was possible to curse in this world, trying to figure what are you doing there, behind me. When your hands land on my shoulders, I shudder, but behaving I turn to face you.

Your lips are so close, your look is so sad and so thoughtful. You don't say anything, just kiss me. Maybe Paris influenced you, maybe you are one of those silly people who follow the romantic mood of the Paris, maybe you just don't like my fear and you want to awaken in me those rebellious tendencies of mine. The kiss is soft, just a touch of the lips, such an innocent tenderness, such a strange feeling of peace and realization that not today, today not… Today you will not hurt me. Today you are different. But just for a moment. Just for a faint of a second.

You put some space between us, walk away from me, smirk, and tell me

"Maybe you don't need clothes. In towel you look very appetizing."

I don't answer, but you don't stop.

"I was joking. Tomorrow, you will choose what you'll want to. But for now take these bags. One of them contains clothes, and in the other one you will find food. Today we will not go hunting, so you can feed your favorite musty blood."

I look wonderingly at you and take the bags from you. I am too tired, nervous and lost in my thoughts to answer something to you.

"Now sleep Dolly. If you will need something, ask Blaith. Good night Caroline."

You don't wait to hear an answer to your good night wish, you just exit the room and let me alone in the beauty of this foreign room.

**Notes**  
* - Liar! Who is this girl?  
** - Isn't she beautiful?  
*** - Yes, she is cute. But who is she to you?  
**** - Just a toy Blaith. I'll be back soon. Take her of her.  
***** - A doll  
****** - My dear..

**Thanks for having patience to read this chapter till the end. Look out there below is a little button that wants to be pushed. Thank you one more time.**


	6. Chapter 6 Maybe death is the best?

**Here is the 6th chapter. So as you see I fulfilled my promise and updated 4 chapters for the entire month ahead. I want to say thank you to all of those who continued to read this story and didn't lose interest. **

**Please do not forget to review. **

**Almost forgot. TVD, TVD characters and this story are not mine. TVD belongs to CW, TVD characters to the writers and this story belongs to amazing Mia Levis - the author of the story that kindly allowed me to translate.**

**And I would like to ask you to review, in order to know if the story worths being translated.**

**Thank you one more time.**

**Enjoy the reading.**

**Chapter 6 Maybe death is the best?**

"Good morning dear! I brought you coffee,"

I was awaken by Blaith's voice and opening my eyes, I looked at the room, reminding myself what almost happened last night.

"Nick is awaken already. He sent me to you. He says that you sleep too much, but you don't take that in mind. He is too old, he is allowed to grumble… actually he always grumbles."

Says the woman putting the coffee on the nightstand.

"Thanks Blaith..Uhm… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear."

"You live here…But you are human. And Klaus…"

I can't even choose the words to say what I mean to say. But the woman didn't need to listen to me to understand what I wanted to ask her and tells me:

"I want to believe that we are friends, Caroline. But in fact I just take care of the house, and I proved my loyalty to Nick, that is why we are on good terms. And for your un-given question, no, he doesn't drink my blood and never compelled me. Well, I know about vervain too."

Blaith gives me a friendly smile, and just a second after she is already on her feet and informs me.

"Oh, I have to go already. So much to do. Drink your coffee and go downstairs. Nick is waiting for you." She turns to go and mumbled something in French.

Meanwhile I bring the hot coffee to my mouth trying to guess what is your mood like today? Are you quite and calm? Aggressive and nervous? Careless and cold? I don't know, It's impossible to guess how is your mood today like, or not today but the next second.

But I know it is better to start the day avoiding the fight, that's why I stand up, taking a deep breathe, put the cup on the nightstand and get on my feet, ready to take a shower.

***

Half of an hour later I go downstairs. You stay on the couch, reading a book. Hearing my steps you get up, throw a quick glance at me, then start to eye me like trying to figure out if the little black dress you bought me, fits me or not.

"Good morning. You look nice."

"Hm… Thanks"

I answer almost whispering, I just, I am not used to hear compliments escaping your lips and mostly adresses to me. Maybe this is because I heard so many times how you threaten me or how you mock me.

"What do you want to see first?"

You ask me taking me under your arm and leading me to the doors.

"Well let's go first in some stores. It was rude of me to not let you take some clothes with you. Let me correct myself"

You smile and open the door for me. For now you are quiet and cheerful. And for me it gets easier to guess your mood, that is why I allow myself to relax a little.

Over the spring Paris the night starts to fall, coloring the sky in reddish, orange and pinkish shades. We are sitting at the table of a little, cozy café, each of us wrapped in his thoughts.

We went through a lot of stores, and now in the back of your car lay tens of bags with clothes and shoes in them. It was strange in the beginning to receive such things from you, simply because their price was huge, but you found those words which helped me to let the shyness and awkwardness dissapear.

We didn't manage to see all the attractions you promised me to, but you said we have enough time .

"Why do you love him?"

This question catches me off guard as I almost spill my coffee on me.

"Whom?"

I understand perfectly whom you are asking about, but I try to string the time, just to think of a better answer or how to avoid the answer.

"Damon Salvatore, Dolly. Don't play dumb with me"

You frown displeased. I know, I feel this coldness – is the messenger of your changing mood. Oh my Gosh, you are truly insane, no normal person can have so much facades.

.

"I don't love him"

My lie is too obvious, I hide it not so well, especially when my cheeks are turned in a pink color and I try to look down on the oak table, just to avoid your look.

"You think he is looking for you? Is worried? Yes, right. He is too busy with his love for that Elena thing, to remember little Mother Theresa Caroline, that sacrificed herself,"

Hearing you speaking about Elena, I quickly turn my head to face him.

"Yes, yes, I know that little Gilbert is alive. And not only this. I know everything that happens there, in Mystic Falls. I have some connections there. If you want I can tell you what your beloved is doing. "

I know why you hurt me again. I take the cup of coffee in my hands improvising the drinking act, just to occupy myself with something and to avoid you seeing my tears that stopped in my eyes.

"Stop crying. I hate this. Enough, let's go home. I have no more mood for walking."

With these words you throw on the table some money and go, don't even bothering to wait for me. I take a deep breath and start walking slowly towards the door.

Outside is warm, somewhere far is heard a song of a viola. People are walking towards and past me talking enthusiastically, laughing, smiling and not even observing the lost and lonely me. And everything started so well…

You are not to be seen, and I simply sit on a stair. And I don't care that I will get dirty, or the dress you bought me. I am tired. I am very tired.

"Mademoiselle, que vous étiez avec Nicklaus?*"

The question is obviously addressed to me, but I don't understand a word, that's why I get on my feet and answer him very slowly.

"I am sorry, I don't speak French. Do you know English? Are you looking for Klaus?"

Your name is the only thing that I understood from his rambling. This is a man, he is a tall brunette with fine forms of the face.

"Oui, Klaus.**"

He nods towards me and hands me his hand. Could you send someone after me? Maybe… You was in a change of mood, and it means that right now it is not likely for you to want to see me.

"You're taking me to Klaus? Oui?"

I repeat the only one word that I managed to learn.

He doesn't say a word, he just nods with his head, then he indicates towards a street and walks in front of me. I follow him, because I don't know what else to do. What a stupid situation! I understand only your name from the entire speech of this man. He says something gesticulating with his hands, looks at me, I don't know why, very nervous. And, I don't know why, I have a feeling that I managed to enter right in the middle of a mess?

The man suddenly stops, looks at me and mumbles something.

Only after a moment he pushes me and I fall hitting my head of the pavement. It hurts.

Of course he is a vampire. Of course he wants to kill me. Everyone wants your death. And while I am with you – mine too.

He is stronger than me, he forces himself over me with that stake upon me. I manage only to bend my knees and hit him in the stomach using all my strength. Just because of this he stakes me in my shoulder, and not in my heart how he intended, the stake is burning my skin, breaking each of my muscle. I don't see anything because of the blackness of the pain that is stuck in my eyes, and I don't even hope to be able to give him another fight back.

Maybe that is for the best? Maybe death is the only thing that could help me to escape this situation? Maybe this is not as scary as I thought?

These thoughts wander through my mind, while the vampire grabs my hair and hits my head of pavement. He pulled out the bloody stake from my shoulder, reaping a sneaking painful, squeal from my lips, and pulls it in, for the second time, just to be sure that this time it will be for sure.

* Miss, this was you who were with Nicklaus?  
** Yes. Klaus.

**I know the author left the chapter with a little bit of chillfanger. I hope you like it. So see you next month. On 5th of August I will update another translation of the story. But untill keep guessing, what is going to be next.**

**Did you like the chapter? Please let me know if there is something to improve.**


	7. Chapter 7Since now,it's me you only have

**Hello to all of those who are still here and ready to read the next chapter of this story! I know it's been a while since I didn't translate (but I told you I was visiting my parents)**

**Thanks to all 1600 of readers, thanks for taking from your time to read this fanfic. Thanks to those who followed the story. Thanks to those who favorited the story! And most of all A BIG THANK YOU to those who reviewed. I hope there will be more of these the next time.**

**For now I can promise you that I will upload chapters twice in a week, because they are short and I don't want to keep you nervous.**

**Again this story doesn't belong to me but to amazing Mia Levis, so guys please review, because honestly she deserves those reviews (I think this way), being them good or bad.**

**OK, enough with the rambling. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 Since now, it's me you only have**

The waiting for the death is the one that lasts the longest. Even those faints of the seconds, in which a vampire manages to hit something or someone, for me last the most but now apparently is equal to an entire century. All this time I feel a pain of a hell in my forehead, in my shoulders. I feel myself like I get more and more numb towards my faith. Let it be finished, I am too tired to care.

The wooden stake breaks my skin on my chest, and as strange as it seems, but the man doesn't hurry up, he lets me to "delight" from that feeling of agony that embraces him, he lets me feel the blood, he lets me feel the pattern of my dress getting wetter and wetter from my blood. He is the one that takes pleasure from my slow death. He is the one that takes pleasure from my desperate attempts to escape his grip. For what sins of **yours** does he hate me? What have **you **done, that this man delights the way **I** die? If he could know that you absolutely don't care for me, that my death means a thing to you.

The stake is trapped somewhere in my muscles, I feel a metallic taste taking over my mouth…my own blood which drops on my chin leaving a zigzag pattern. Oh God! Why can't I even die quickly and peacefully? I just close my eyes, trying to avoid that pain that takes over me, over and over again. Each millimeter takes me closer to the death, and I find myself praying for it, like praying for a priest's forgiven, the same time I find myself fearing. And again I find myself feeling the tears falling from the corners of my eyes.

Vampire's hand stops from his staking. A second later I hear a strange sound of falling blood and I feel like those drops of blood are really falling on my hands. I open my eyes in that very moment when you take the weight of that man from me. In your heart lays the heart of his, and it's its blood that falls on my wrist. You drop it nonchalantly and bend down beside me. I have never seen you in such a fury, and I pray to God that I never will. The stake continues to stay inside my chest, only millimeters away from my heart, but I am afraid to move feeling myself like hypnotized by your turned – black eyes. You put your bloody hand on the stake and tell me thoughtfully.

_"I had no idea that you have suicidal tendencies. It isn't enough that you are an idiot, but you are also a quiet sheep doll when it isn't absolutely needed. Just look at yourself you idiot! The saint martyr Caroline! Why the fuck did you even went with him?"_

I don't answer. I don't know what to say. You push the stake as I feel myself biting my lip to just suppress that yell that fights to get outside. You look cautiously at me and take the stake out, letting the blood from my wound to drip all over me. You take me from my hair, force me to sit, bring my face closer to yours, and start to hiss, hitting me more and more with your words than it hit me that damn stake.

_"Proud? Desperate? Don't want to live? Don't even dream of it. I will not let you die, even if I would have to bind you by me. I will force you to live every day and every single day of your life you will curse me. I will teach you to cry, to yell and ask for mercy, I will teach you to admit your fears. You will beg again, again, again and again… Since now it's me you only have. And I am the only one that can help you and only I can kill you."_

I swim in my tears, as I feel you pulling my hair, bend over my neck and bite my skin. All the surroundings are covered in blood. I haven't eaten today and the healing process is slower than usual, and your bites don't help the process. You bite my lip, lick the drops of the blood, and make a pattern on the cheek with your tongue. I feel like you bite your own lip just to fill my mouth with that saving blood. Why? It would have been SO easier if you would let me feel the pain of the death. But no…you have to show me that you have that supreme power all over me. Like it wasn't enough, you stand up and start to drag me after you.

"_What was that? Who have you taken from him?"_

Oh my God, I am truly insane! I shouldn't have asked you this now, when that angst is still inside of you. I understand this when you turn to me in a fraction of a second. But the strange thing was that you didn't hit me with your words or with your hands, you just continue walking.

I lay bent on the bed. A hot bath and a few blood pockets helped me to regain my health in my ripped body, but not my soul. It is very hard to fix that pain when you see someone who really delights seeing you dying. I am not ready to live in such a world; I am not ready to overcome the hate and the cruelty of it. I was always surrounded by friends, which helped me to save that humanity even after becoming a vampire. Now…but now it's **you I** only have, and you want the opposite of my humanity, you want me to give in to the urge and essence of the vampirism, to embrace it. You want to teach me to kill, to hate, to fight. Tears are slowly falling on my cheeks, and I don't even bother to whip them. Tears are helping me to feel free.

"_You dirtied all the sheets with your pathetic cries_" I roll off of the bed and sit near the bed looking with my full of fear eyes.

"_Don't be afraid, we'll consider that incident on the streets a payment for them. I came bearing gifts" _you say while sitting next to me. You take the blanket and take my head to put it on your shoulder trying to make me feel comfortable. You kiss my forehead, caress my hair and start to tell me some stories of far away times, ancient cities, wonderful princesses and brave knights. For you is a simple reality, for me is a fairytale. In a while my body starts to relax, the eyelids become heavier and heavier and I fall asleep. After another period of time my body relaxes completely and I fall asleep, for the first time in a long period of time I see dreams.

**Thanks for reading, and please do not forget that reviews are like food for homeless cats. So please endulge me and amazing Mia Levis!**


	8. Chapter 8 Thanks to you I love Paris

**Hello again! This is the 1****st**** update of the week; I will post another chapter at the end of the week. Again thank you to those who took time to read, review, follow or favorite the story. I am very grateful as Mia Levis is. Daily reminder that the story doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Mia Levis, who allowed me to translate it from Russian. Also TVD doesn't belong to me. So if you consider reviewing I will appreciate it as Mia too. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8 Thanks to you I love Paris**

I was having a wonderful dream. It seemed like I really felt someone's lips on mine, then on my eyelids, cheeks, then again on my lips. I feel such a tenderness and kindness in these imponderable touches. I can't remember Damon being like this. That's why this dream is so important to me, this is why I let myself float in those feelings given by those sinful lips that are kissing me.

"_Damon…"_

I wake up when you push me away from you. I stir my eyes without even understanding what happened. My body still reacts to those feelings from the dream, but the dream in itself…I don't remember it. Just some sensations.

You aren't looking at me, just touch your shirt. I don't even understand what are you trying to do with it. To smooth it or to tear it up. Right now you look so disheveled, and I can't stop my smile from touching my lips, because you look so… boyish, like a little boy that will start to yawn in any moment. But if talking honestly you do look like a boy right now, but an angry boy.

"_Good morning"_

_ "Yeah… Morning"_ you finally decide to look at me. I quickly sit on the bed trying to look in your face and understand what mood are you in. In your eyes I see… Upset? Pain? But why? Is there a possibility that you may have those such human emotions? Is there someone who is capable of hurting you?

_"What happened?"_ I don't notice how nervous does my voice sounds. That is not care, care of you…yet. Is just I am so used with the fact that you are always so strong, and right now your uncertainty scares me.

_"What could happen? Nothing! Wake up! You are always sleeping! How much more will you sleep?"_ well, right now I recognize you! Your irritated intonations, angry – filled eyes, tightly pressed lips…Could you hate me more than this?

You walk out from my room slamming the door deafeningly loud. Hello new day! Another day another surprise, it seems like today will be full of surprises and I will certainly not be bored.

_"So, the Eiffel Tower is the symbol of France nation, their pride and one of the main places of the country. Speaking of architecture"_ Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't listen to you anymore. We walk these stairs of this tower for a half of an hour already. All around us there are tourists that smell delicious and it kills me. Like it wasn't enough this burden on me, you decided to play the teacher with me, and now you retell me all the information you know about this damn tower, plus you add all the unnecessary dates and names and absolutely not understandable words to me. You talk smoothly and indifferent and avoiding to meet my eyes. And even if our eyes meet you make a face like someone is doing after eating a lemon. What the hell is happening today?

"_Klaus…"_ we watch the beautiful landscape out there down, and you continue to talk. And I decide to interrupt you again.

"_...from the Eiffel Tower you can see such buildings as…"_

"_Klaus!"_ I raise my voice and my imagination gives me an idea to drop you down. Maybe this way you would shut your mouth

"…_until 1991…"_

You damn stubborn asshole! I am so angry that without even thinking I take your hand and bite your wrist. You drag your hand quickly and hiss through teeth, looking around.

_ "What the hell do you think you are doing?"_

"_I want to eat! And as I see you have a selective deafness that is why I try to gain your attention with different methods."_

"_Want to eat? Right there is staying a young and juicy boy. Take a bite,"_ you say while pointing with your eyes towards the boy opposite us.

_"What? What's wrong with you today?"_ I start to cry as I don't understand what the hell is happening.

_"And what is wrong with you sweetheart?"_ you walk away and leave me dumbfounded.

"_Can I come in?"_ I am sitting in the doors of the huge library. It's already night outside, after our comeback home, I haven't seen you after we came back. The strangest thing for me was that I couldn't fall asleep; apparently I got used with your entrance in my room every night.

_"No"_ you stay in that couch of yours near the fireplace and read something. And what am I supposed to do now? I expected for a positive answer.

"_I wanted to tell you…to wish you good night"_ I was already going towards the doors to just forget the embarrassing situation I got myself into.

"_Wait… Come here!"_ you put aside your book and watch me as I approach near you. When I close enough you take my hand and pull me to sit on your knees.

"_You aren't drinking vervain, like before. Are you? I know that you aren't…"_ you say this like normal but in the same time you look very thoughtful, like you are talking to yourself, but I start to fight that grip of yours.

"_Don't do this. Please"_

"_What sweetheart? What not to do?"_

"_Don't compel me! Don't take the last crumbs of my freedom! I beg you!"_ you kindly catch that tear from my cheek. How many layers you have… Angry and a moment further you are this… kind. So many personalities in that personality of yours.

"_But is you who will feel better. You will be able to forget about your family, friends, Damon Salvatore. You will be able to be free and happy…start a new life."_

"_I don't want it…please, I am begging you. Don't take away from me the only thing that keeps me alive and gives me power to survive. Klaus…"_ you take my hands in those sinful hands of yours, kiss my forehead, and don't let go of my stare and whisper some words.

Only many years later I will remember this situation, but right back then I woke up in my room without a single memory of what happened in the library. At least you kept all those memories of mine that reminded me of my friends, my home, and my family. Back then I thought it was for the best.

"_135, 136…What are you doing Klaus? We are walking for 2 hours already"_ my eyes are covered with a black tissue as you hold my hand and force me to number each step.

"_Not 2 hours, but 2 minutes"_ I feel that you smile. I am sure that you have those dimples on your cheeks.

"_I am tired."_

"_What kind of a vampire are you, sweetheart? We should start to improve your physical condition. Don't distract yourself, continue counting."_

When I reach the number of 1000, you finally decide to remove the tissue from my eyes, and in that moment I saw that magnificent place from one of your drawings. I remember when I saw the painting for the first time I said that I wanted to visit this place. This is an old house that keeps reminding me the place of Mystic Falls. Everything, around here is drown in greenery, and after those millions of little streets from Paris, this place seems like heaven to me.

This day was full of laughter and sun. You and I simply lay on the grass, without touching. After that case in San – Francisco you never forced me to sleep with you.

Is one week since we are in Paris. Sometimes you are cold, sometimes it's vice versa. I don't know what will be there for us tomorrow. Today for me is enough. Is enough to just watch the azure sky and the little white clouds that float on it, and lay near you, almost touching your toes with mine. Thanks to you and to this hidden place I fell in love with Paris.


	9. Chapter 9 The Call

**Hello guys this is the new chapter of The Puppeteer. Thank you one more time for reading this story. Thanks to the ones that favorited me, this story or followed it. It means a lot to me. It means I do a good job on translating the amazing story of Mia Levis. I think I should remind you that the story is not mine but Mia Levis'. The character also are not mine, they belong to the creators of TVD.**

**Thank you one more time. Kisses, enjoy the reading. The next chapter will be on Thursday!Why so quick? Because all of you are awesome!**

**Chapter 9. The call**

Japan, Tokyo, 2020, May, 00:01

_**Klaus' POV**_

We are quiet for some minutes now. It's a new day, since it is in the middle of the night. **The day of your freedom**. Is time for you to start everything from the very beginning, but you still lay on my chest and interlace your fingers with mine.

"_You were jealous about Damon?"_

I don't answer as I don't really know what to tell you. Was I jealous? Yes, I really was jealous…very jealous. I hated that love of yours for him, I hated him for the fact that he preferred that washed Gilbert over you, I hated you, a silly stupid little girl, that didn't appreciate herself, which had run to me, like a lost doggie. But do I have to talk about this right now? I don't know…

"_A little"_ this sounded so silly, and I, I was so ashamed of this boyish answer, that's why I needed quickly to say something more, and I did.

"_You were mine. It is you who chose to sell yourself for some droops of my blood."_

"_I "sold" myself as you call it, because I loved, or… at least I thought I loved. You would have done the same for your loved one. And you did it. You saved me so many times, even if from myself, but you did save me. You__should__understand__me__better__."_ You raise on your elbow and accurately peer into my face.

"_I was sorry for every single time I did this, Caroline. You listened only to my orders, offences, force. If there was a moment when I had shown to you some of my feebleness, you jumped to the occasion to take full advantage of that. Let's remember Rome, shall we?"_

"_As you wish."_

You breathe heavily, and lay your head on my shoulder and take us into the memories of the sunny capital of Italy.

***

Italy, Rome, 2010, November

_**Caroline POV**_

The airport meets us with its noisy crowd and jostle, the riot of colors, emotional cries and multiple smiles of the locals. After the appraised and intelligent Paris, where we spent a little less that a half of a year, this city gives the impression of a more noisy city, lively but a little bit more tiring tomfoolery.

"_Yeas we need a room. For two persons. As you wish…"_you speak on the phone while you book a number for us. One hand of yours is hugging my shoulder, and I like to feel this feeling of protectiveness over me.

Three months ago we became close again. And for this time it wasn't forced. It was the end of August, and the sky was shining the myriads of the stars. In that very moment the air had a freesia aroma in it and it was more than enough for us to simply graze accidentally our fingers and let ourselves drown into the feelings of desire and need, or feel ourselves overflowed with those feelings of desire and need. And it was so easy to answer your kisses, it was right to slide my hands on your naked body, it was normal to feel that pleasure of the feeling of you inside of me. It was morning when the desperation and shame visited me. I couldn't understand how was it possible to feel pleasure form the same man that ruined my life. But you taught me to make a difference from the desire and feelings. This was the first thing I agreed on with you. The first rule. But not the last one.

"_One penny for your thoughts"_ your voice distracts me from my thinking, and I answer:

"_Just a little bit tired. You speak Italian?"_ I quickly change the subject hitting you playfully in the arm.

"_Of course I know it."_

"_You're lying."_ I squint my eyes, because I don't really believe you.

"_Of course I am"_ you smile happily and bring me closer to you and kiss me.

In that moment I don't even bother to think about the scurrying people around. There is only you. Your hands, playing with my hair. Your body is tightly near me. Your lips with the usual, for me, smell of coffee, blood and chocolate. I am too used to see you this way – caring, nice, touching. Will the bad Klaus make a comeback? I truly believe that no, he wouldn't come back…

"_Aren't we going to pass the control?"_ I ask you in that moment when you take a step away from me and put your shades on.

"_Of course not. Our luggage will be brought in the hotel."_

"_You use people too much",_ I heavily breathe as I put my shades on too and holding hands we go to meet the sunny Italian sun.

"_Well this is our room"_ I enter the cozy room with those calming colors on walls, carefully looking around. I close up to the window, watch outside of it and the surroundings of the hotel. You come from behind and lay your hands on my waist. I turn to receive my kiss, but we are interrupted by a knock in the door.

"_Come in!"_ the door opens, and a guy brings our luggage in the room. Until you tip him, I absently move my fingers over the dressing table.

"_You're not hungry?"_ I look at you and shake my head from left to right.

"_Well, then. Let's go change yourself and let's take a walk"_

"_Okay,"_ I happily smile and head towards the luggage from the other corner of the room. A second later my hysterical laugh starts and doesn't cease to stop.

"_What happened?"_ you approach me and watch over my shoulder, trying to understand what was the reason of my laugh.

"_Klaus, these are not our things"_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Well, if someone have listened to me and would actually control the things by himself… Now we have to go to the airport, take these back and bring our things"_ I sit, tired being, on the floor and looking through the vicarious luggage.

"_Let's do it the next way: you will rest, and I will go and bring them. Is that okay?"_

"_Ok"_ I smile thankfully, as I have no wish to go back to the airport.

You are gone for two hours already. I managed to take a shower, and now I simply lay on my bed, making a hole in the white phone machine on the table. In Paris I was never alone. When you were leaving I was always with Blaith, but I knew that even we were getting close to her, she was faithful to you, and if I tried to call home she would had told you. Maybe this is my last chance.

And why didn't my previous experience taught me something? In that moment I didn't understand that you were actually giving me a lot of things, and often yielded…I wasn't even afraid to lose your goodwill and trust. Well that saying is true then: People tend to not appreciate until they loose that something. And I ruined that fragile and buoyant understanding that was established between the two of us in the last half of a year.

A quick jump and I was already at the phone device. The phone at my ear…My fingers never took a number so quickly, I moved my fingers as a butterfly moves its wings. After a few beeps the robot machine answers to me, and I end the call. I form my mother's number, the same result.

I should've stopped then, listen to my inner voice, which didn't cease to tell me that it was wrong what I was doing, that I should wait, after some time you would've let me to call my mom.

But my adrenaline is pumping my veins exploding my body with need to call, again…again…and again. I take Elena's number, nervously biting my lips, and the beeps are atrociously down.

"_Hello, Elena Gilbert's phone"_ my mouth dried in that very moment, and for some seconds I can't even say anything, I simply sit on the floor while listening to the laughs and the clowning that I hear from thousands of miles away from me. Apparently Elena tries to take back the phone that you took from her…

"_Damon? This is Caroline…"_

**Thank you for taking your time and reading this fanfiction. I don't want to be whiny, but please can you press that review button, I just have to tell Mia what do you think of her story.**

**XOXO.**

**Till Thursday.**


	10. Chapter 10 Damned if she do

**And here is the 10****th**** chapter. Hope you will like it. Thanks to Mia Levis for this amazing fanfic, and the opportunity to translate it and share it with you guys! Thanks to TVD creators for the characters! Thanks to CW for this show! Thanks to the actors for a great acting talent! And of course thank you to you, all the readers, followers and favoriters – Mia and I are very grateful! Hope you will stick to the story. Enjoy the reading and don't forget to thank Mia in the end (by reviewing if you have time)**

**Chapter 10 Damned if she do**

"_Where the hell are you? Have you thought about your mother? She is getting nut! We thought that you were dead,"_ Damon continues to lecture me. And I have no power and will to tell him something back that could vindicate me. They really thought that I run away?

"_Where are you? We will come after you!"_

"_No, no, don't come after me, Damon. I am fine… everything is fine. Tell my mother that I love her very much. In fact I love you all…"_ I try to hide the tremble of my voice, whip my escaping tears.

"_Listen, you disappeared the same time as Klaus! Are you with him?"_

"_No, it's just I decided to live alone for a period of time. It is what I need Damon. Take care of yourselves. Bye."_ I hung up the phone being afraid to not start bursting in tears. They think that I am an irresponsible little girl. Maybe that is for the best. At least I know that the people I care about are safe.

I stay on the floor for a long time, hugging my knees with my hands and swaying from one side to another. How kind you would be with me, the life I was used to will not be covered by your kindness.

***

**Two****days****later**.

**Caroline****POV**

"_Klaus, do you have a lighter? I want to lit up the candles in the bathroom."_

"_Yes__, __I__have__. __Look in the bag,"_ you are sitting near the window, the morning sunny light highlights your profile and flattering over the pages fingers. I step closer to you and peer to see the perfect lines of the girl's face that you draw.

"_Who is this?"_ I lay my chin on your shoulder, while putting my hair into a bun. These two days were difficult for me. Just today I regained myself and stopped to think about the talk with Damon.

"_Rebekah"_ you turn towards me and kiss my cheek. Is this the real you Klaus? Maybe I should tell you about the call? Maybe you will understand me? Although… What am I thinking about? Of course you will not understand me. You are like this because I am faithful and obedient.

"_And who Rebekah, is?"_

"_My sister"_ these words make me look at the paper one more time. Sister…Family…Your family.

"_She is beautiful…Well I will not retain you more. If something I will be in the bathroom."_

"_Is this an invitation?"_ you smirk and raise your eyebrow.

"_Like you ever needed one!"_ I smile happily and quickly hide after the bathroom's door.

I listen to your voice totally absently minded, blissfully basking in the warm water. You speak on the phone answering with simple "yes" or "no". When I finally get out of the bathroom, I take the white bathrobe from the bed and dress it. You stay on the bed and watch in one point. Quarrelling to bother you, I simply go to the mirror and start to dry my hair with the towel.

When you close up to me, and bringing your chest close to my spine, put your hands on my waist, I find myself smiling. I am just too used with your embraces, your kisses for the last half of the year. I am just too used, that when you turn my face towards yours, I don't notice from the start the flicker in your eyes that foretells that the sparks from your eyes are not from desire but are the messengers of the fury that overtakes you.

"_Dolly, do you like Rome?"_

"_Yes Klaus, I like it. Wha…What happened?"_ I attentively study your face, until you incline it to my neck. You don't say a thing. You simply kiss my skin, lick my vein leaving an invisible mark on it and start to tighten you lips lightly. When you bite me, licking the thick bloody trickle, I am not afraid, I am used to this strange obsession of yours, the only thing that comes from you and makes me suffer.

"_You lying, ungrateful, little bitch,"_ you pronounce this phrase with the coldest voice of yours, rising your head from my neck and watching me with those bloody with amber highlights in those eyes of yours. And I…I don't even understand what that means. Until you continue.

"_Remember, I told you that I have ears and eyes everywhere in Mystic Falls? And you know what the latest gossip is? Apparently yesterday in the bar, Salvatore brothers were discussing some poor girl that called Damon and told him about her really, really sad faith. You certainly have idea who that might be. Do__you__, __Dolly__?"_

_"__I__…"_I suddenly feel fear. I don't know what to say to make you forgive my action. Oh, Gosh, how stupid can I be? How could I forget when I swore to you, swore to myself that I will fulfill my promise.

"_I…didn't want to. I was calling my mother."_

_"Mother?"_ you spit this word, like an obscenity, tightening the grip on my neck. When you push my back into the same mirror I was watching in this morning, I simply sob, feeling how the mirror is cracking and making that awful noise. Some pieces fall like powder at our feet, filling the entire room with that noise.

"_Klaus, please… I am telling the truth…"_ in that day I don't try to justify myself, because you deafen my weak attempts with a backhand of yours landing on my face. I felt the taste of the metal in my mouth before the moment I have felt the blood drops sliding from my lower lip on my chin and then landing on my chest. Between sobs and cries is hard to imagine your face in that moment, or to look you in the eyes, or to fix my eyes on your hands that try to remove the bathrobe from my shoulders. When the smooth material falls on the floor, I miserably sob, because I understand that no matter how truly sorry I am, or how I am going to beg you, it simply won't stop you. You want me to feel the pain. A huge pain. And you will not stop. And you will not stop until you will punish me until you think it would be enough.

When you grab my hips, squeezing them and forcing them to hug your waist, I resentfully sob. When you dig your fangs into my jugular vein, and leave a blood pattern to slide on my neck towards my chest, I kiss my already bloody lip just to not scream from the burning pain inside of me because of your bites.

When you imprint me on the surface of the floor that was covered in pieces of glass from the mirror, and I feel the how the glass rips the skin on my back, and this is the very moment when I can't stop my wail, as I feel how cold is getting my spine from the cold blood that is leaving my body through the deep cuts.

"_Does it hurt__? __This is only the beginning. I will allow you to die, Dolly. I want to see you hoe you are going crazy, how you will have those amazing hallucinations about Damon. I will allow you to die with his name o your lips."_ Your voice sounds so cold, so indifferently, you don't yell at me, and only your eyes, your eyes are the one that tell me how truly mad you are.

When you squeeze your hands on my waist, I feel my bones crushing under the pressure of your squeeze, and I don't even have strength to scream. To die…To die…To die…You will let me die…

On my eighteen years old birthday you told me that there is a whole world around me, an entire eternity surrounding me, and that I should have been happy to live the life that I wanted to, and to do what I wanted to. As I see in this very moment, I won't get to do anything…I will die.

When you drop me and let me fall on the surface covered in mirror glasses, I let the sobs to come out that are bubbling in my throat.

"_You disgust me. It makes me sick to touch you."_ These are the last words that you tell me before going out in the corridor. I, meanwhile, continue to lay on the floor, no not on the floor, but on the glasses that are scattered all over the floor, in the blood that continues to escape my body, in the pain I feel inside of me, the pain in my soul that surrounds me like a net.


	11. Chapter 11 Death is a relief

**Chapter 11 Death is a relief**

**Well what can I say to just apologize to you?**

**I know there is nothing to do about it. I know I suck. Is just I was fired and didn't find a job (still) and kind of haven't had inspiration (I know you would say that for a translation is not needed an inspiration, but I tend to disagree, because the translator has to feel the story and if he/she has chosen the suitable way to express the ambiance that the original author wanted to create.)**

**So I am really, really, really sorry for the long wait.**

You come back home only the next day. I sit on the bed, leaning my back on the margin of the bed and following the shadows, with a devilish look, that are performing a twist dance on the indigo sheets and on the pearl-ish floor. The bite on my neck hurts like a bitch. I try to chase away the death thoughts from my head, concentrating on memories. My memories.

"_So? Have the hallucinations started?"_ you go to the table that is very near the bed, take a glass and pour some whiskey in it. The look in your eyes tells me that you are still cold towards me. You drink that damn whiskey in short sips. I continue to sit quietly, not even trying to mutter a word, and not wanting to look at you. _"Answer when I am talking to you!"_ you drag my of my hair forcing me to look up at you, but I only let a small whimper that shows how fragile I am to your bite.

"_No… they haven't started"_ I try to find in your eyes that small crumb of kindness or regret. Fecklessly… You are now full of venom, of fury, of hatred and simply wait for me to start to fash for real and without hope. You raise my shirt just a little to research the wound, which in the last 24 hours managed to creep towards my back and spine. There are some smaller bites, but even if they are smaller they hurt as much as the bigger ones. The pain of the bites is unbearable, smoldering and searing.

_"Well, it really looks hideously,"_ you trace your fingers on my cheek, and try to say something, but stop immediately, take back your hand and put it on the pillow, just near my body. At this move of yours I freeze in place, and as it seems not for nothing… _"What the hell is this?"_

"I…" my explanations stop in my gut like the toughest air of the world as I watch you taking the dagger from underneath the pillow. For some seconds you just play with it, then smirk and address me:

"Is this creation? As I see you have more talents than I gave you credit for, Dolly."

_"__Why__do__you__care__? __Yes__, __I__may__have__to__be__forced__to__use__it__. __But this is going to be a pure content for you, you can't wait to see me dead." _I don't know is it the effect of the bite, or the effect of an unslept night, or maybe my dead thoughts, which for sure don't want to leave me alone, and I start to yell, maybe this way I will get your attention and to make you see how much it hurts me your behavior. And then I add in a whisper _"I called my mother. I wouldn't…"_

_"__Shut__the__hell__up__! __I__don__'__t__want__to__listen__to__this__. __And don't even think that I will let you die so easy. You will get through all the stages of hell. This is my little gift for you. You will die being sure of my cruelness and guile. And this…"_ you bring the dagger the nearest possible to my face and hiss between your teeth _"I will shove it up your ass, if you will continue to play kamikaze."_

"_Mom. Mom, you are busy again? Don't leave me, I am afraid…"_ I feel the sun's light warming the skin on my face, and it seems to me, that so warm and so safe I was only in my childhood, when my mother found some time to spend at the head of the bed and stroke my hair. Then it changed all and I never have gone back into that small and cozy world of mine, where everything was so easy and so simple.

_"There is no mother here. Drink,"_ you bring the glass closer to my lips, with one hand raise my hand from the scruff, and I can't, I just can't restrain those two tears falling from my eyes. Your hands are strong and warm. And why is it so hard for us to find happiness? That happiness where is no need to fight over something, or to fight for something, to prove a point to someone, where you can be who you are? The blood doesn't help me anymore, I only start to cough, trying to push the glass away from me, and to wipe the blood from me chin, that fall on my shirt, on the sheets, on your hands…

The moon starts to take up the sky, and I look without blinking, and putting my fingers into a fist when I feel like my lungs are just broken by coughs with blood, my own blood already.

You have gone somewhere; I guess you are disgusted to watch me in this position. I look pathetic, dead inside. I start to sing a song of happiness, sun and a happy future. The husky song is mixed with my hysterical cries when I feel the pain starts to burn me inside.

I don't know what time it is. Maybe is the deep of the night or maybe a flourishing morning. Maybe just some minutes passed, since the last hurtful cry reminded me of my inevitable death, and this cry was more like a dying cry of a dying animal, which erupted from inside of me. But maybe there have passed days since I survive this agony.

Sometimes it gets better. In moments like this I have this visions like someone strokes my hair, touch those cold lips on my forehead, holds me when I start jerking in my bed and quietly whispers something unclear in my ear, tickling it with the air from that go out from the inside.

Finally I manage to hear my name and gather all the words you throw very quietly "I can't do it the other way. I can't let you do what you want to. I don't have to change my habits, even if it is for you."

"_Don__'__t__let__him__. __I don't want to die. I don't want."_ In my ears I hear that echo of that _"I don't want"_ that hits the wall and comebacks to me. I don't have any more powers to cry, to jerk, and to shed tears. I simply put my hand under the pillow and see in front of me the other times, the other people, other events. You look at without even blinking. All this time you were in the armchair and drink your whiskey directly from the bottle. You look at me without even blinking, and when I simply pronounce your name, the bottle in your hands cracks and falls into pieces on the floor. A noise that fills the room with this awful sound of beaten glass. _"Klaus, I am sorry."_

Death. Death. Death is the salvation. Freedom. Emptiness. Tender darkness. Delightful serenity. I thought it will be worse, much more worse. Like in movies, where the soul exits your body and stays in the same room as the body for a long time, trying to remember all the lost hopes on the bright future, even if I have no soul. Maybe there exists some kind of a vampire's purgatory. If there is…I am completely happy.

My peaceful thoughts are interrupted by a heavy voice. The voice is unpleased by something, he yells at me, forces me to drink that salty water, but I manage to tell him something back, the last remark before I can easy return to the peaceful bed of death.

************************************************** **********************************

Japan, Tokyo, 2020, May, 00:38

**Klaus POV**

"_I wanted to take your head off. I will not drink this, I am sick of it,"_ – I try to imitate your voice, while going back into the memories of that sunrise of nightmare, when I thought that you were actually dead.

_"Why didn't you let me die? After that night, for a year and a half, you were still treating me like you would treat a thing, an object. I was cursing you in that moment. I was sure that you acted like a jerk and very cruel, when you forced me to live and die every day in that bitter feeling of guilt and sorrow."  
_

_"If I would tell you that I simply wanted to prolong your torment as long as possible, would you believe me?"_ I arch my eyebrow as a sign of this being a question, while trying to not get distracted by your lips that kiss my neck. Yes, in these four months I really missed your touches.

_"Nope"_ you answer me shortly while unbuttoning my shirt and dragging your fingers along my chest.

_"You are as stubborn as a mule."_ I groan while drowning my fingers into your hair and hugging your waist with the other hand, and bring you closer to me.

"_Says the mule"_ you happily smile, biting my skin, licking every single muscle of my torso, getting lower and lower. I can't resist and turn you to be on your spine, my hands resting on the floor near your body. And I get closer, and closer, and closer, and kiss your beautiful neck.

"_Well__, __well__Klaus__. __Let__'__s__stop__a__little__. __Let's remember England"_ you put that broad smile of yours, when I let out this disappointed groan, and kiss me on my nose and ruffle my hair with your hands. I could be happy with you Caroline Forbes. I could be…if only I was worthy of you.


	12. Chapter 12 A Good Doll

**Hello me dear readers (Well basically not mine, but Mia Levis, because as you remember she is the one that wrote the story and I only translated it).**

**I know I suck. I know I promised to post twice a week, and what have I done? I simply posted once... in a month. Please forgive me. Is just I got fired from my work, and I was looking for another job and you know (I hope neither of you will experience this) in this periods of time you don't really have inspiration (even if to translate - because there is needed to feel the story and the atmosphere).**

**So I am sorry one more time.**

**Thank you for all those who read and review and favorite and follow this story. You guys are amazing. And Mia Levis said also thank you and she said she hopes that you fell in love with this story as she loves every single reader.**

**So enough with the rant, enjoy the reading.**

**Chapter 12. A good Doll.**

**Great Britain, London, 2011 year, February**

I sit on the windowsill, hugging my knees and thoughtfully staring outside the window. It is already a week since we are in London but I have never got out of this damn house, well it would be more accurate to say that this is a castle and not a house. A huge building in the Victorian style and this surrounding makes me feel like I am a pretty doll in a fairy tale castle. Or, even maybe, a princess from the Medieval times that has a fate to be sealed between the walls that are guarded by a monstrous beast.

You. My monstrous beast are going crazy in one of the multiple rooms. Maybe in that one white room, because the effect of blood on the white tiles would look magnificent. I draw on the window some signs trying to recollect the last three months.

All this time was under the motto **"I will ruin your life"**, and hell you were doing a great job at it. You were damn good at bringing your plan into life. You were pulling the strings of my will and transformed me into a puppet. Not a simple puppet, but a puppet that would resemble your personality in it. Right now I understand so well the craziness of Stefan who couldn't stop his desire to drink blood and to kill. Besides, you compel me at every single chance you have and for every single freaking idea that comes to your mind. If truthfully speaking, I Caroline Forbes died twice: firstly physically from the hands of Katherine, and for the second time, when I forgot everything about limits, pride, and consciousness, is when I let you transform me into a doll that only lives to fulfill her master's whims.

What hurt the most was when I remembered my mother town and all of the people that I love, that I betrayed. If you would have let me to come back to Mystic Falls, I think I would have refused – do you imagine that? I would refuse! – because is very hurtful and shameful for me, because I couldn't be the one I was before, because you became that Klaus that I hated. Again.

My thoughts are interrupted by your entrance accompanied by a woman and a guy. You have a strange desire to kill those in love, some kind of Shakespeare that interrupts the lives of the modern Romeo and Juliette in the same day.

_"Sit down please. This is Caroline."_ People like in those Chinese greeting traditions, simply bow a little their heads and sit simultaneously on the green-ish bed. _"Are you hungry Dolly?"_ the question is addressed to me while you sit right on the other end of the windowsill.

_"__I __am __bored __Klaus__. __I __want __to __see __the __city__. __And no, I am not hungry,"_ I look at you crossly and angry. I always look at you this way when I am not compelled. And I don't care if you will limp my heart from my body or you'll snap my neck. Death is way much better than this bloody, captured survival.

_"Tomorrow, tomorrow I will send you to an excursion. But the boredom can be dispelled with the help of another trick. I bet you know which." _You beckon your head in the direction of those two lovers and lick your devilish lips.

"_What is wrong with you Klaus? Why can't you forgive that call? It wasn't what you think!"_ I don't even notice when I start to yell. Today is a simply hard day, and I simply want to break a rope, one single rope, from that net that you put me in while taking away my free will.

"_Enough"_ you drag me towards you and look deeply in my eyes and tell me _"I want you to kill them. Slowly__. __But __a __little __later__. __Right now I want you to kiss me.__"  
_

Your lips are soft and you don't answer my kiss, making me to lick your lips by myself, infiltrate into your mouth, and lick the insides of your mouth. My fingers got lost in that sandy hair from your nape, then I distance myself from you for a little, looking at the couple over there. You simply smile and push me lightly toward them, making me leave the windowsill.

In my head is so astoundingly quiet, and only your words "**Kill them. Slowly****" **are what matters. Then, after a short time, or right after the deed is done, when I will feel bad and I will have those nightmares, or I will cry in the middle of the night, or even yell in the middle of the night every single time when I will se the faces of those people that would be dead by my hand. Now I feel well. Right now I am simply playing the role you handed me.

When I bend over the girl and touch her knee, she dully smiles at me like kind of a silly girl. I take her hand and drag my finger over the vein of her wrist. The pulse is beating in its usual pace, and buried deep down inside of my consciousness I am able to feel a strange happiness when I realize the fact that you compelled them not to be afraid. This is easier than when the pry tries to escape.

I bite the skin, and watch as the blood drizzles from the vein into different sides like a pentagram. I let them fall on the floor, and I bite further, and further and further. When the hand of that girl reminds me of a piece of meat I feel you coming closer to me. You sit on the bed and watch my deed, then you turn the head of the girl your side and kiss her. I see as the blood falls on her chin, how the blood drips on the chest, that is very well seen from the low-cut cleavage of the dress, and hides somewhere further and leaves a spot on the dress and on the bed. She answers to your kiss, I see her tongue sliding on your lower lip. And is driving me crazy. This is not jealousy. Is just that after this you kiss me with the same lips of yours, and I hate that slutty taste of that underage bitch. And I get rid of my rage as you taught me. I simply kill her. A one-moment lasting move, washed move, fangs that rip the fragile skin and the ripped vein on girl's neck, the metallic taste of blood, some angered moves, when the teeth break the skin, letting the blood flood like a fall, then I put my both hands on both sides of her head, one move and her neck is snapped and she lies there, dead. For some more moments you lick the blood from her lips and don't even notice that dead-ish look from her eyes and then throw her on the floor.

"_Good __doll__."_ You tell and bring me closer to you. Our kiss has the taste of human blood. When you rip my clothes apart, I so don't care that is so sinful to fuck in the presence of a dead body and a not – moving guy in the room. I simply and madly rip your clothes too, lose my fingers into your messy hair, and bend myself from pleasure when you take me and put me in your lap to straddle you and take my nipple in your mouth. I don't care that only animals do not have the feeling of decency in them. Right now I give a damn on the fact that later I will want to barf because of myself. Now, I simply moan when you push your finger in my vagina and bite my shoulder. There is no other hell of a feelings than a keen desire mixed with hurtful pain. And I simply try to ride better in your lap just to feel you deep inside of me, while you burry your fangs deep inside my shoulder, almost reaching my bones.

When finally you decide to replace your fingers with your erection, I need just a few of your in and out moves for me to reach my orgasm and to leave those well known patterns of my fingers on your back. When you finish inside of me and kiss me again with those sinful lips of yours I understand that I am totally under your control.

Some more minutes and we simply try to recollect our breathe, and slowly getting clothed with the almost ripped clothes. Dead eyes of the girl look right to us the tiles are all washed in her blood. I look as if normal how the color of her body gets into different shades as the light pleases. When you extend your hand in front of me, I don't ask why, I simply bite into it, take some short sips of your healing blood, then I push your hand and try to clean my mouth…

"_Don't clean it. Kiss him,"_And by him you mean that guy you pointed me, the guy you came with, the guy of that girl, the existence of whom I totally forgot. He looks 16 years old. He reminds me of Jeremy, with those big puppy eyes of his. Interesting, does he realize that his girl is dead and not long time ago two monsters had copulated (yes I consider myself a monster now too. I guess the time of the princess is forgotten?). What is the matter anyway? I am a good doll, I will do everything you will ask me to.


End file.
